doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Viethiel Vandrian
=Viethiel Vandrian= God of Elves. Viethiel Vandrian desires to protect and preserve the elven race, return to his people their lost artistic heritage, and to thwart the schemes of the drow and the orcs. This also means guarding against the corruption within that resulted in the creation of the Drow. Kuomos advises his faithful to guard against stagnation as well, continually seeking out new experiences. They seek to bring out beauty through art, craft, and magic. Description Viethiel Vandrian is around human height. He is slim, and looks simply athletic rather than muscular. He has the same range of complexions as humans, though he is far more often fair than dark. His fine, straight hair is often white, silver, or pale gold and he wears it long and loose. His ears are long and pointed and his eyes are pearly and opalescent orbs of vibrant blue, violet, or green, lacking pupils. Personality Viethiel Vandrian is surprisingly humble, for a regent of his stature. Worshiper Viethiel's clerics wear silver circlets and gossamer robes of the brightest azure. They often wear blue cloaks. His favored weapon is the bow. He dislikes those who defile the dead. In large elven cities such as Enstad, temples to Viethiel Vandrian may be alabaster wonders with soaring spires. In smaller communities, they may be built among the branches of a large tree such as an ipp. Most temples are happy to lend aid to traveling elves and any other race that plans to do harm to orcs. Holy Days Most of Viethiel's holy days are tied to celestial events and occur only once every few years or decades. Once per month, when the moon is at its quarter phase, followers of Viethiel Vandrian gather in moonlit glades for a ceremony known as Lateu'quor, the Forest Communion of the rainbow ponds. There, they praise their Creator through song and dance and offerings of beautiful art. The art is not destroyed; sometimes it is physically transferred to the Upper Planes for elves to enjoy in the afterlife, while in other times it is used to decorate Viethiel's temples. Sometimes the very landscape of the glade is reshaped into a work of art. Once per year, on the fourth of Rielik, the holiday of Agelong is celebrated. Elves hunt for orcs to slay in memory of the god's great victories and luck. Rituals Viethiel is worshipped at natural geological formations. His rituals are integrated with the major events of elven life, such as births, coming of age rites, weddings, and funerals. Prayers to Viethiel Vandrian, which are always in Elvish, begin "Hei-Veithiel shar-shelevu," which means, "Viethiel, by your grace grant..." Before battle, worshippers of Viethiel Vandrian recite a prayer called the Litany of Lucky Arrows. Let our lucky arrows fly from afar, Let our silver blades be bright, Let our woven spells be sung in the night, Let our wit's barbs be sharp, Let our souls fight with you, Viethiel Vandrian! Let our lucky arrows fly true, In Your Name. Category:Gods Category:Good Pantheon